Lady Voldemort
by Persephone1387
Summary: After Harry's death Hermione leaves the order and finds a new life in an unexpected place. really bad summary, the story is so much better than it sounds i promise!


I hope you all like this story because I do. This is meant to be a one shot fic but I might add another chapter. Hermione is OOC and that's about all I have to say. Oh! And I don't own anything except the plot. Ok, that's all. Enjoy!

Lady Voldemort 

Harry was gone. He would never come back and Hermione was okay with that. She knew she should be upset but somehow she wasn't. The fight was over, Voldemort had won, and she accepted it. However, the rest of the order wanted to keep fighting, she told them it was suicide but they wouldn't listen, they never listened. After a month of her telling them to accept the way thins were they stopped talking to her at all. So she left.

They had followed her from headquarters, Ginny had told them where it was. She had left a year ago after she fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't blame her, it's natural to want love, and after all, she wanted the same thing. She couldn't remember much, only being attacked by three Death Eaters about 5 blocks from Grimmauld Place. Now she was in a dark room on a soft bed. Someone walked toward her from the far corner of the room. She could just make out the outline of a tall man. He stopped beside her and began to speak in a dark but comforting voice.

"Welcome back Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy almost killed you, I'm sure you're feeling the pains of death even now. You have two choices, you can either stay with me, learn all I can teach you and surrender to the darkness, or you can go with Draco and die a slow, painful death. I personally find you too valuable to dispose of. I know how you crave to know everything, I have books that were banned ages ago, the only remaining copies of hundreds of tomes reside in my library. Would you like to read them?"

Hermione didn't even think before nodding her head and whispering a simple "yes please". She didn't know why she said please, the idea of a forbidden library frightened and amazed her. She had to see it, to touch books that had been burned by the thousands just to keep them out of innocent hands.

After 5 months Hermione had read through Lord Voldemort's entire library. She had started her lessons with Voldemort himself a week earlier. She was now allowed to eat meals with him, and she found herself looking forward to spending time with him. They had long conversations and seemed to lose track of time when they were together. She feared him but that fear had evolved into respect. And she had noticed this respect turning into love. One night, about a month after she realized her feelings for him, he came to her room and said he had something important to discuss with her.

"I have come to a decision. I now have an empire to run, and I believe it would be beneficial for me to take a wife, for a couple of reasons. First, I would have someone to run my home while I am away; second, I could have love. You have become an amazing woman, you have earned the respect of my Death Eaters, and have acquired a thirst for power to rival my own. I would be honored if you became my wife. You would have a seat of power next to me for all of eternity. Will you be my wife?"

"I would love to be your wife, my lord."

The next day she took the dark mark and a week later they married.

Four months passed quickly for Hermione, she was learning to run her new home and preparing for her birthday celebration. One hour before her party was to begin she got some unexpected visitors.

(knock knock knock)

"Who is it?"

"We're Hermione's friends, we'd like to see her."

She opened the door to find Ron, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledor.

"Please, come in."

"Thank you."

"Why are you here? Couldn't you have left me in peace?"

"We came to apologize, we…"

"I've been gone for a year and now you want to apologize? Why?"

"We want you to come back with us."

"I'm not leaving! Why should I? I have love, respect and anything else I could possibly want! I've been married to Lord Voldemort for 4 months now, Death Eaters fear and respect me!"

"Hermione, please!"

" No! I have become an assassin for my husband; do not think I will hesitate to kill you! I am not leaving and that is final!"

"Now, now my dear. Don't become to upset, I'm sure they meant no harm. Besides, your birthday should be a happy occasion."

Lord Voldemort was standing behind his wife, no one had seen him come in but they guessed it was Hermione's yelling that had brought him there.

"You're right my love, you're always right. Forgive me? Becoming upset is not good for the baby either; I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright my dear, and don't worry, I'm sure one outburst wont upset our child."

"Baby? You're pregnant with his child!"

"Yes, Ron. I'm 4 months pregnant with our first child, and hopefully not out last."

"Hermione, this is Voldemort, he killed Harry!"

"Stop! You have upset me once and I wont let you do it again. Now, all of you please get out of my house. You are part of a past that I want to forget."

When no one moved Hermione spoke again.

"Leave now, or my voice will be the last thing you ever hear."

Silently, they turned and left.

5 months later they receive a simple letter from Hermione, with a picture of a healthy baby boy.

Lord Voldemort

&

Lady Hermione

Are proud to announce the birth of their son

-Avery Spencer-

He was born and October 31 at 5 pm

He weighed 7 pounds 5 ounces

And was 19 inches long at birth.

"We've actually lost her."

The few that remained from the Order of the Phoenix sat in silence, not knowing that a group of Death Eaters was surrounding their hideout.

Hermione sat in the nursery singing to her new son.

"Ashes ashes, they all fall down."

Well, I hope you all liked it. Please review! Please!


End file.
